Window assemblies for vehicles are often functionalized to include one of more electrical components disposed on the transparent substrate. These electrical components may include, for example, RF antennae or resistive heating elements. An external electrical connection is typically made with these electrical components via a wiring harness that is connected to a printed silver circuit on the glass via an electrical connection element. In typical applications, the electrical connection element is both mechanically and electrically bonded to the printed silver circuit and underlying transparent substrate through a solder joint that is formed between the connection element and the silver circuit.
While lead-based solder has typically been the standard material used to create solder joints, various corporate practices and international agreements have restricted the use of lead-based solders. Unfortunately, lead-free alternative solders generally have lower mechanical strength and thermal stability than comparable lead-based solders. Furthermore, better performing lead-free solders typically are composed of one or more rare earth metals, such as Indium, that are, at times in scare supply.
As such, there is a need for a means of reliably attaching an electrical connection element to a silver circuit on a glass window substrate that does not rely on lead-free solders.
While this provided background description attempts to clearly explain certain club-related terminology, it is meant to be illustrative and not limiting.